Secuestradas
by Luna Smile
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie, son huérfanas. Edward, Emmett y Jasper son hermanos, su padrastro Aro Vulturi, empresario más famoso del país, les lleva a comprar unas "esclavas". Algo cambiará con la llegada de los hermanos Salvatore, cuando Alice y Damon se conozcan. Esta historia tiene lenguaje obsceno y sexual, escenas de sadomasoquismo y violencia. Damon/Alice
1. Capítulo 1

Isabella Marie Swan

Bella estaba su cuarto, en esa pequeña habitación en la que había estado por 14 años, sus padre habían muerto en un choque automovilístico junto con su única tía, Sue.

Había sido una chica fría desde que sus padres murieron.

En unos meses cumpliría 18, y se iría lejos de aquí, de esta prisión.

-Solo unos meses más- se recordó en voz baja mirando la foto de Charlie y Renee, la única foto que tenia de sus padres.

Rosalie Hale

Rosalie estaba en el baño, llorando, James le había dicho que era una bruja sin corazón, "talves tenga razón" pensó, y es que ella apenas hace 5 años había quedado huérfana, para que nadie viera su vulnerabilidad eligió comportarse mal con todos, justamente sin corazón.

-En dos semanas saldré de aquí con Royce- se dijo sonriendo, Royce era su novio, estaba con él desde los 12 años, la iba a visitar una o dos veces al mes, cuando la universidad lo dejaba - solo espérame unas semanas más amor, estaremos juntos muy pronto- sollozo.

Mary Alice Brandon

Alice se encontraba cociendo su ropa, la cual se le había roto después de la pelea con Tanya, ya que le dijo que era la hija de una zorra y la había abandonado aquí.

A ella aun le faltaba un año para salir de ahí, pero a diferencia de Bella y Rosalie, ella había estado ahí toda su vida, su madre era había perdido a sus padres de pequeña, iba a ser madre soltera, pero murió en el parto, ha estado sola toda su vida, ella piensa que algún día vendrá a rescatarla su príncipe azul, como leyó en un cuento hace años en la biblioteca.

-Los príncipes no existen- susurro ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, término de coser su uniforme y se limpió la sangre del labio.

Edward Cullen

Él es Edward, tiene 19 años de edad, es alguien que no se preocupa por nadie más que por sus hermanos y por él. Vio a sus padres muertos, fue el único de sus hermanos que los encontró decapitados en su casa, ese día, con 9 años de edad, se levantó temprano, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, muertos.

Luego Aro Vulturi, padrino de Edward, Emmett y Jasper, se quedó con su custodia, desde chicos les enseño a ser fríos y calculadores, a no amar ni cuidar a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Aro era dueño de VULTURI CORPORATION, la empresa hotelera más grande de todo el país, ganaba millones, la mayoría se los repartía a sus tres "hijos", ya que decía que tenía dinero suficiente para hacer la tercera guerra mundial, él era un hombre codicioso.

Edward, al ser el más frio de los tres por lo que vivió, era vicepresidente de la empresa. Nunca se ha fijado en nadie, porque por lo que le dijo Aro, las mujeres son solo para darte placer, para satisfacer tus necesidades, fuera de eso eran una gran pérdida de tiempo, un estorbo. Había estado con pocas mujeres pero era solo sexo.

Emmett Cullen

El es el hermano mayor con 20 años. Trataba de levantarles el ánimo a sus hermanos, el decía que eran los mosqueteros. Delante de Aro era frío, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, pero con sus hermanos era el, se la pasaba haciendo payasadas.

Cada vez que Aro tenía una asistente nueva el se encargaba de quitarle la virginidad o simplemente echarse un buen polvo. Él compartía el mismo sentimiento que su padrastro Aro "las mujeres son solo para darte placer, para satisfacer tus necesidades, fuera de eso eran una gran pérdida de tiempo, un estorbo"

Jasper Cullen

Con 18 años el más tranquilo de todos, el que tiene más cordura, es frío, sí, pero el de vez en cuando deja salir su compasión. Aunque Aro se la haya tratado de quitar a golpes, tiene una cicatriz pequeña al lado del ojo, cuando tenía 15 años Aro le dijo a su asistente que golpeara a Emmett por romper por accidente un adorno de cristal. Jasper fue y defendió a su hermano contra el guardia, pero Aro con una navaja le corto al lado del ojo. "Eso te enseñara a no dar la cara por los demás, solo preocúpate por ti". Jasper, al igual que Emmett se comporta la persona más fría con Aro, pero con sus hermanos es la mejor persona que pueda existir, él cree que no vale la pena tener mujeres desde su última relación con María, una muchacha que lo engaño al poco tiempo de noviazgo… pero él sigue amando a una mujer que ahora mismo esta lejos, aun así se prometió esperarla.

En el internado las tres chicas estaban en clase de música, junto con otras niñas cuyos nombres las tenían sin cuidado.

Bella trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía la profesora sobre las notas musicales.

Alice trataba de evitar las miradas de suficiencia de Tanya.

Rosalie, en cambio estaba mirándose en un espejo, sin prestar en realidad a su reflejo, pensaba en Royce, su amado.

-Nos acaban de hablar de dirección que quieren a todas las señoritas de esta y las de la otra clase en el gimnasio- dijo Mike, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Ya escucharon señoritas- dijo la profesora Sonia con su voz grave y autoritaria.

Todas se pararon y se dirijieron al mugriento y viejo gimnasio, habían alrededor de 16 niñas de entre 17 y 18 años.

Mike las hizo sentarlas en las granadas.

-Las siguientes señoritas que diga se ganaran un pequeño viaje por Europa, concedida por las aerolíneas Sorms- comenzó a explicar Mike- será al azar, ahora todas hagan una sola fila y den sus nombres-

Todas se acomodaron en una fila mirando hacia enfrente, hombro pegando con hombro de cada niña.

Paso Ben, el que vino a hacer el trabajo con Mike, a revisar a quienes se llevarían. Dijeron sus nombre pero lo que noto Bella fue que en su nombres y de otras pocas chicas les pusieron un punto en el pequeño trozo de papel amarillento. Eso la comenzo a impacientar.

Las chicas volvieron a sentarse, después Mike metió los papeles en una jarra de cristal, vio los papeles que tenían puntitos y los saco diciendo fuerte y claro los nombres

-Isabella Swan, Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale, Jesica Stanley, Alice Brandon- las chicas se levantaron - Felicidades, se han ganado un viaje a Europa- sonrió- vengan a darnos sus datos a fuera y díganos a donde les apetece ir- Mike y Ben salieron junto con las cinco chicas.

Jessica, lo único que pasaba por su mente es haber ganado el viaje y ya ser superior, ella era alguien que solo se preocupaba por que todos la admiraran, por ser el centro de atención. Ángela estaba feliz de viajar a Europa. Bella y Rosalie se sentían aliviadas de salir del internado. Alice sentía una sensación rara en el estómago.

-Bien, las demás regresen a sus clases- se oyó la voz de la directora del internado.

Las cinco llegaron a el carro, Alice comenzó a sentirse peor.

-Yo... yo preferiría darle mi viaje a otra niña del instituto- dijo Alice nerviosa.

-Lo siento nena, pero tienes un cuerpazo como para cambiarte por otra, nos harás ganar muchos billetes- dijo Ben, antes de que pudieran reaccionar unos hombres bajaron de la camioneta y taparon la boca de cada una.

Luego les pusieron en la nariz un algodón con alcohol aun con la boca tapada, haciendo que las chicas se desvanecieran.

La primera en despertar fue Bella, se encontraba en un tipo de habitación oscura, grito por el miedo, eso hizo que las demás se despertaran.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Ángela nerviosa y rompiendo a llanto

-No lo sé- dijo Jessica también sollozando

En eso entraron Mike y Ben.

-Nos acaban de avisar que solo les hacen falta tres muchachas linduras- dijo Mike con una sonrisa

-Así que nosotros nos quedaremos con dos- dijo Ben- Mmm... Tu- señalo a Ángela- ven- Ángela por el miedo solo se levantó temblando de pies a cabeza

-Yo quiero a esa- señalo a Jessica, a Rosalie le enojo mucho eso, parecía que estuvieran eligiendo cualquier objeto

Jessica se levantó y cuando estaba por llegar a Mike lo empujo y se echó a correr fuera de esa casa, se quedó completamente paralizada al ver que estaban en medio del bosque, aun así volvió a correr sin saber que más hacer, pero a los pocos segundos sintió a alguien jalándola del pelo y una fuerte bofetada que le dejo el labio sangrando

-Te toco la rebelde- dijo Ben sonriendo y viendo a Angela, que estaba temblando viendo a Ben, el estiro la mano y le toco uno de sus pechos, ella se sobresaltó y se alejó- me gusta, tiene los pechos redondos al igual que las nalgas- se volvió a acercar a ella acorralándola contra la pared y pasando su mano por las nalgar de Ángela y dándoles un apretón

-No se tu Ben, pero necesito un buen polvo antes de llevar a esas tres- dijo Mike señalando a Rosalía, Bella y Alice que estaban en shock por la escena.

-Sí, ya te acompaño, llévatela a mi cuarto, me toca explicarles a estas- Ben le aventó a Ángela y el la agarro de un brazo y a Jessica del cabello y se las llevó a la casa- Ok chicas- Ben cerró la puerta y prendió un pequeño foquito- le debo de explicar algo, ustedes desde este momento son consideradas prostitutas- comenzó- las llevaremos a un burdel donde hombres compran putas como ustedes y se las llevan a sus casas, quien las compre será su amo, ¿me están entendiendo?- pregunto, las tres chicas solo asintieron aun en shock- Ok, una pregunta más, son vírgenes ¿cierto?- todas asintieron- solo corroboraba, descansen, ahí unas cobijas, partiremos en tres horas- dicho esto se fue.

Ninguna lo podía creer, serian... como unas putas personales. Las tres rompieron en llanto, pero ninguna se acercó a ninguna. Estaban en distintos lugares del pequeño cuarto, Bella parada en una esquina sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Rosalie histérica caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación y Alice hecha un ovillo en la esquina contraria a donde estaba Bella.

Pasaron las tres horas y Mike entró.

-Súbanse a la camioneta rápido, sino las volveremos a cedar- dijo burlonamente y las condujo a una camioneta negra blindada, con los vidrios negros, no se podía ver nada.

Las metieron a la camioneta rumbo al burdel Twilight, del cual hoy sería la inauguración y les faltaban zorras para vender.

Ahí obviamente necesitaban solo muchachas jóvenes, vírgenes (ya que los millonarios que los compraban no querían arriesgarse a contagiarse de alguna enfermedad) y hermosas.

Bella se sentó pensando en que hasta ahora no había hecho nada de lo que hubiera querido hacer. Alice rezaba para salir de este infierno y Rosalie estaba en blanco, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Llegamos- les dijo Ben a las muchachas sacándolas a empujones.

Mike las metió en una habitación donde habían otras cuantas muchachas.

-Vístanse- les dijo Mike pasándoles ropa.

Alice vio esas cuatro paredes en las que estaban atrapadas, la habitación no era muy grande, tenía un largo tocador con perfumes y maquillaje, y obviamente nadie lo había tocado, las paredes eran purpuras y la iluminación era con uno de esos focos blancos que dan una luz muy fuerte. Había unas cuantas sillas en las que estaban unas muchachas cambiándose, eran en total diez, contándose.

Todas se cambiaron muertas de miedo con minúsculos vestidos. Las sentaron en distintos lugares donde, cuando hombres pasaban, se les quedaban viendo.

-Antes que nada señores recuerden que estas señoritas son virgenes- grito el presentador, Banner, un hombre gordo y calvo, tratándolas como si fueran artículos- ¡empezamos con las ventas!, escojan y pasen a pagar…-


	2. Chapter 2

Edward, Jasper y Emmett estaban en sus oficinas, ocupándose de los asuntos de la compañía, hasta que entro su respectiva secretaria y les aviso que Aro llamaba a una junta. Los tres se dirigieron a la enorme sala viendo que solo estaba su _padrastro._

-Bien hijos- les dijo Aro- Me ha llegado una invitación de mi estimadísimo amigo Marcus, me ha dicho que va a inaugurar un nuevo burdel, se llama Twilight- vio a los tres chicos que estaban con el ceño fruncido, a ellos no les gustaba ir esos lugares, le parecía caer muy bajo- irán- dijo Aro, y ahí ellos supieron que era su última palabra.

Y ahora estaban cada uno en su auto, Edward en su volvo plateado, Emmett en su Jeep y Jasper en su ferrari rojo. Aro se fue en su gran limosina, el ya no compraría putas, como él les llamaba, ya tenía en casa, por eso trajo a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, para que no buscaran otra mujer con la que se enamoraran, se casaran y luego… les quitaran la mitad de todos sus bienes.

Llegaron a eso de media noche al burdel. Era como de esos elegantes bares, era completamente blanco, era de dos pisos y tenía bordes dorados, se veían hermosos balcones con terraza, tenía una gran entrada con unos grandes hombres en ella. Al entrar había camareras jóvenes dando vinos a los hombres que estaban ahí.

Había mini-bares en cada esquina, donde hombres millonarios e idiotas hablaban de temas superficiales gastando en finos vinos.

Notaron que había sentadas en distintos lugares muchachas vestidas con vestiditos que tapaban solo lo necesario.

-Antes que nada señores recuerden que estas señoritas son virgenes- grito el presentador, Banner, un hombre gordo y calvo, tratándolas como si fueran artículos- ¡empezamos con las ventas!, escojan y pasen a pagar…-

Emmett paseo un rato por ahí para perderse del campo visual del estúpido de Aro, pasó delante de una pequeña multitud de hombres, lo que llamo su atención, por lo visto se peleaban por una muchacha, por curiosidad se fijó en la chica, y lo atraparon unos hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento tenían una infinita tristeza, esa muchacha tenía un hermoso cuerpo y largo cabello rubio.

Emmett se acercó al señor que estaba al lado de Rosalie y le ofreció casi el triple de lo que se estaba vendiendo, el hombre sin pestañear acepto, por el dinero y por miedo a él, ya que todo mundo conocía al poderoso Aro y a sus _hijos_ y no quería meterse en problemas. Dos hombres le entregaron a Rosalie, ella estaba temblando. Emmett se quitó el saco y se lo puso a ella encima, luego la guió con una mano en su cintura hacia su auto y fue a casa.

...

Jasper estaba bebiendo una copa de vino blanco cuando volteo la vista y vio una muchacha.

Alice se veía linda, pequeña, inocente. Jasper la compro simplemente para sacarla de ahí ya que no era lugar para esa niña.

Al presentador casi se le salen los ojos por la cantidad de dinero que él ofrecio.

La compró rápidamente abriéndose paso por toda la multitud que había ahí, igual que con Rosalie dos hombres le pasaron a Alice.

-No me haga daño por favor- susurro ella mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, Jasper la ignoro, no le contesto. Igual que Emmett fue a su auto, ella dejo de temblar unos minutos después y se quedó dormida.

...

-Se llama Isabella- dijo Banner a Aro- tiene buenos pechos y buen culo, ¿por qué no la compra señor Vulturi?-

-Yo no…- de repente se le ocurrió algo- pero se la compraré a uno de mis hijos- sonrió y la compró rápidamente.

Le dijo a los dos hombres que se la llevaran a Edward, que estaba sentado en la barra convencida de que no iba a comprar a nadie, ya que él pensaba que eso era caer bajo, si él quisiera a una mujer ya la habría conseguido.

-Señor Cullen- llamo un hombre, volteo a verlo, era grande, de cabello negro, era alto, robusto y tenía agarrada del brazo a una chica- el señor Vulturi le envía esto- dijo pasándole a Bella.

Edward se sorprendió al ver a esa hermosa mujer, en medio de todo ese alboroto, tenía los ojos hermosos, de color chocolate. La tomo del brazo y se dirigió con ella a la salida, subió a Bella en el carro para después meterse él.

Los chicos arrancaron y los tres se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen. Su hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos llegaron una hora despues, Bella, Rosalie y Alice se habían quedado dormidas, estaban completamente agotadas y ese alcohol que les pusieron en la nariz Ben y Mike las dejó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

La mansión Cullen era grande y lujosa. Los chicos y decidieron cargarlas hacia sus habitaciones, eran ya las cuatro de la mañana, ya después disfrutarían al máximo con sus "esclavas". Era domingo, su único día libre de esa fastidiosa empresa y de Aro.

Subieron a su habitación cada uno, los sirvientes estaban durmiendo.

Edward entró a su habitación y dejo a Bella en su cama, aun dormida, vio sus perfectos pechos redondos por encima del ajustado vestido plateado que llevaba, la observo detenidamente, su vientre plano, su piel blanquecina, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura delgada y sus buenas caderas, salió de ahí, le diría a Carmen (el ama de llaves) que mañana fuera con Bella a tomarle las tallas para que le comprara ropa, agarro uno de sus pants y se los dejo a Bella en la cama. "Solo la tendre hasta que me aburra y ya no me satisfasca, luego ya veré que hago con ella" pensó Edward… pero ni el mismo creyó en sus palabras.

…

Emmett entro a su cuarto sin despegar la mirada de Rosalie, parecía una modelo, grandes pechos, piernas largas, nalgas grandes, era perfecta, sí que se la pasaría bien con ella, la acostó en su cama aun con su saco puesto.

Mañana mandaría a Carmen a comprarle ropa, aunque la usaría muy poco estando con él. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

-Descansa mi modelito- le susurro Emmett a Rose muy bajo- que mañana no podrás dormir nada porque te estaré follando toda la bendita noche, desde hoy en adelante-

…

Jasper se le quedo viendo a Alice, era pequeña, vulnerable, una niña.

No tenía nada de ropa para mujer, mañana le pediría a alguien que le trajera ropa, solo la podrá tocar él, nadie más, hasta que llegara su ángel, a quien tanto amaba.

…

Bella en su cuarto se despertó algo exaltada, trato de salir huyendo de ahí, había dos puertas, vio que la primera que abrió se trataba de un baño, se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, pero cuando la abrió para salir de ahí choco con alguien.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó ese gran hombre con los dientes apretados por la furia.

Bella se quedó viendo ese rostro, los ojos verdes de aquel hombre oscurecidos por el enojo, su cabello color cobre, era guapo, no lo podía negar, pero solo quería salir de ahí.

-Te he preguntado... ¿Ha donde cojones vas?- pregunto Edward viendo a la muchacha, bajo a desayunar algo, pero recordó que no había cerrado bien la puerta de su cuarto, donde había dejado a la castaña, así que subió a cerrarla pero se enfureció al verla tratando de escapar.

-Quiero salir de aquí- respondió Bella titubeante, Edward la agarro del cabello y la metió a su cuarto- ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme!- gritaba la castaña mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

-Cállate- dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa dándole una bofetada.

La tiro con brusquedad en la cama y cerró la puerta

-Déjame salir- sollozo Bella mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Edward se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxers.

-Quítate la ropa- dijo el con un tono que a Bella le dio miedo, comenzó a quitarse el vestido sin dejar de llorar

Edward al verla desnuda sonrió, se quitó los boxers y se colocó encima de ella.

-No, déjeme- sollozo.

-Que te calles- dicho esto la besó ferozmente en los labios, al ver que no respondía le mordió fuerte su labio, ella comenzó a besarlo con miedo a que la volviera a lastimar.

Edward metió su lengua a la boca de Bella, comenzó a tocarle los pechos, bajo por su cuello lentamente y al toparse con sus duros pezones los comenzó a morder y succionar mientras le apretaba los muslos. Bella, perdida en las sensaciones comenzó a gemir.

El bajo su mano hasta su intimidad y al notarla tan mojada se excito.

No aguanto y la penetro de una sola estocada, ella grito del dolor pero él siguió, ella era tan estrecha.

-Me lastima- sollozo Bella

-No importa, solo relájate, ya pasará el dolor- contesto Edward penetrándola. Bella sentía un horrible dolor en su intimidad, lo cual le excito más. Luego ambos explotaron en un gran orgasmo- le diré a una sirvienta que te traiga ropa y algo de comer- dijo secamente Edward levantándose y vistiéndose -Por cierto… soy sadomasoquista- le dirigió una sonrisa malvada y salió de ahí rápidamente dejando a Bella tirada en la cama.

Unos minutos más tarde entro Carmen a la habitación y le dejo una charola con comida, luego dejo algunas bolsas al lado del ropero.

-Es un poco de ropa, te la acaban de comprar- dijo Carmen salió del cuarto.

Después de unos momentos Bella se levantó, sintió un punzante dolor en su entrepierna, gimió, había perdido la virginidad con el demonio.

Bella vio la ropa, eran jeans, poleras, ropa interior, tenis y zapatos bajos. Ella suspiro, al menos no la obligarían a vestirse como una puta.

Trato de salir de la habitación pero no pudo, estaba bajo llave, claro, era la esclava puta de ese hombre, se metió a bañar rapidamente con miedo de que él volviera y se vistió con unos jeans azules, unos tenis y una playera de manga larga, se sentía aun así sumamente sucia, cambio las sabanas con unas que había en el cajón de la cama.

Se recostó y no quiso comer, nada de lo que le dieran en esta casa la aceptaría, solo acepto la ropa porque no quería estar desnuda frente a ese hombre, ya no pudo dormir, si cerraba los ojos veía la cara de aquel hombre que la había violado, sentía miedo hacia ese hombre.

…

Rosalie tuvo un agradable sueño con Royce, pero extrañamente después vio en sus sueños unos hermosos ojos azules.

La despertó el chirrido de una puerta, en frente de ella estaba él, el hombre que la había comprado ayer.

-Hola nena- saludo con una gran sonrisa que hacía que se le marcaran sus hoyuelos, lo que a Rosalie le pareció adorable- soy Emmett, tu... mmm... amo, si, amo diría yo- cerro la puerta y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a los pies de la cama- creo que son muy claras mis intenciones, pero antes... ¿cuál es tu nombre chica?- pregunto

-Ro... Rosalie- tartamudeo

-Rose, ok, quítame la ropa- ordenó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Rosalie suspiro, la había comprado, ahora ella era su esclava. Avanzo hacia él y le saco la playera, se quedó boquiabierta, tenía un torso esculpido por los dioses, luego bajo sus pantalones junto con los boxers, evitando ver su hombría, y le quito los zapatos.

-Ya- susurró ella

-Mi turno- le sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a ella, le fue quitando el diminuto vestido, besando la piel que se exponía a su boca lamiéndola y besándola. Cuando le acabo de quitar el vestido vio que no usaba sostén, sólo unas bragas rojas. Comenzó a besar y morder los pezones de Rosalie haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir.

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su ombligo, jugo con él y bajo a su intimidad besándola sobre las pequeñas bragas de la rubia quien soltó un suspiro. Su olor era tan dulce, sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Le bajo las braguitas con los dientes. Volvió a subir a su intimidad abriéndole las piernas hasta encontrarse con su muy húmedo coñito, lamió el botón de placer de Rosalie, haciendo que ella soltara un grito de placer, Emmett le metió un dedo a Rosalie haciéndola estremecer de placer. Mordió levemente el clítoris de la rubia al mismo tiempo que agregaba otro dedo bombeando con dos dedos haciendo que ella explotara en un gran orgasmo.

Emmett se posiciono entre sus piernas y la penetro lentamente hasta romper su barrera.

-Auch- se quejó con los ojos cerrados

-Relájate- dijo Emmett antes de seguirla penetrando, muy pronto Rosalie sintió que el dolor se sustituía por el placer- ¿Quieres más fuerte?- pregunto al ver a la rubia gimiendo fuerte, al ver que no le contestaba se detuvo- contéstame- dijo él.

-Sí, sí, más fuerte- contestó ella perdida completamente en las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel hermoso y enorme hombr.

El hizo siguió embistiéndola más rápido oyéndola rogar de esa manera haciéndola llegar al orgasmo y el en unas cuantas estocadas después.

-Volveré en la noche nena, en ese armario hay ropa, espero que sea de tu talla- dicho esto salió del cuarto sólo con los unos pantalones, Rosalie pudo ver que cerraba la puerta con llave, luego intentaría salir, aunque le encantó tener sexo con él Royce la estaba esperando.

Se vistió con unos jeans, una playera roja y unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color, poco después comenzó a cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Después de una hora entro Carmen, poniendo una bandeja con fruta, jugo de naranja y pan tostado.

Cuando Carmen salió sin decir ni una palabra Rosalie comió, hace ya dos días que no comía y estaba muerta de hambre. Sentía un poco de molestias en la entrepierna pero nada de qué preocuparse. Noto que en la bandeja había una pastilla. "Claro, la pastillita del día después" pensó.

Ella dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, no podía negarlo, ella se quedaría ahí hasta que Emmett se aburriera de ella, hasta que ese momento llegara seria su "puta personal".

…

Alice se despertó viendo a su alrededor un poco asustada.

Al ver y caminar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que no había manera de escapar, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo. Recordó el hombre que la había comprado, ¿para qué?, se preguntó ella, el hombre era guapo, podría estar con cualquier mujer que quisiera, ¿entonces para que la compraría?

-Hola- dijo alguien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Alice volteó y encontró al hombre que la había comprado.

-Hola- susurro ella aun observándolo con curiosidad.

-Tu nombre- ordeno él

-Alice... Alice Brandon- respondió- ¿Y usted?- pregunto apartando su vista de él.

-Jasper- respondió secamente- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó en tono desinteresado.

-En unas semanas cumplo 17-

Jasper se quedó sorprendido ¿16 años?, era una niña.

-Ven- dijo el cerrando la puerta y parándose delante de la cama, ella se levantó dudosa y se paró frente a él, sin esperar un segundo más la beso.

Alice no respondió, estaba congelada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba lo empujó.

-¡No!- grito ella

Jasper se separó, no era como para violarla.

-Te traeré algo de comer y ropa- Jasper estaba serio y con una expresión seca en su rostro- Adiós- dicho esto la dejó en el cuarto, sola, de nuevo, sola, como había estado toda su vida.

Carmen al poco tiempo entro en la habitación con bolsas de ropa y una charola con fruta.

Alice se quitó el vestido y se vistió con unos jeans entubados, una blusa y unas botas. Se puso a acomodar su ropa mientras se peguntaba ¿Jasper la dejaría irse? ¿Volvería al internado?.

Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la cama, tenía una gran mancha de sangre, volvió a suspirar, vio que la mujer que había entrado hace un rato dejo unas sábanas, las cambio y solo tomo un poco de jugo y medio pan tostado, se recostó en la cama pensando en cómo su vida había dado un giro. Recordó a las otras dos muchachas que también habían sido llevadas ahí, al burdel, ¿Dónde estarán?, se preguntó.

-Donde quiera que estén espero se encuentren bien- susurró mirando el techo.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_

_Hola, este es mi primera historia en Fanfiction, ojalá y sea de su agrado. Se me ocurrió el tema Damon y Alice por que vi que no había historias sobre está pareja, así que aquí está. ¿Review? Para saber si les gusta y si la debo continuar._

_Luna_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de la autora_

_Gracias por leer mi historia y muchísimas gracias a las personitas que dejaron el Review (:_

_Dejen su comentario para saber si les gustó o no el cap y subiré otro lo más pronto posible, tal vez lo haga hoy._

_Saludos desde México_

_Luna_

* * *

Jasper salió de su cuarto, donde estaba Alice, se quedó sumamente confundido, la beso, "Fue un impulso" pensó, y es que la verdad no había estado con ninguna otra mujer desde… _ella_. Bajó a donde ya estaban sus hermanos desayunando.

-... te lo digo Emmett, esa puta es rebelde- Jasper oyó lo que sus hermanos decían conforme se acercaba a la mesa.

-Que bien, Rosalie tiene una boca deliciosa- comenzó a contar Emmett.

-Buenos días- saludo Jasper sentándose en la mesa y picando su fruta.

-Buenos días- respondieron Emmett y Edward.

Estuvieron platicando de la compañía y trivialidades, mientras tomaban su café

-Creo que hay que investigarlas- dijo Emmett después de un rato- simplemente para saber quiénes son… no sabemos nada de ellas-

-Buena idea- contesto Edward, Jasper simplemente asintió.

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus... _esclavas_?- pregunto Emmett no sabiendo muy bien como referirse a aquellas chicas.

-Alice Brandon- respondió Jasper

-Vale, la mía se llama Rosalie… Rosalie, ¡coño!, no le pregunte su apellido-

-Yo ni siquiera pregunte su nombre- dijo Edward

-Iré ahora mismo a preguntarle su apellido- dijo Emmett

-Yo igual- lo siguió Edward

-Está bien, los espero aquí- aceptó Jasper continuando con su café.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron a sus habitaciones.

Edward, cuando entro, vio a Bella recostada en la cama.

-Hey- la llamo Edward- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto poniéndose enfrente de la cama.

-Isabella- respondió secamente.

-¿Isabella que?- pregunto

-Isabella Marie Swan-

-¿Por qué no comes?- pregunto Edward señalando la comida.

-No tengo hambre- respondió Bella aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes?, me importa muy poco si te mueres de hambre o no pero tomate la pastilla- dijo el exasperado.

-Ok- contesto ella ignorándolo, lo último que quería era terminar embarazada de este monstruo.

Edward salió de la habitación enojado, "¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezotas?" se preguntó.

…

-Hola nena, a que me extrañaste- dijo burlonamente Emmett.

Rosalie, que estaba sentada en el sillón, rodó los ojos.

-Aha- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Oye, eres Rosalie…- dijo el apurándose, ya que si no se la iba a follar ahí, se veía muy sexy, por él lo hacía pero debían saber quién era este demonio con cara de ángel.

-Rosalie Hale-

-Ok, no te desesperes chica, volveré a meter mi polla en ese coñito tuyo que tanto me encanta en unas horas- dicho esto Emmett salio de su cuarto, con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras Rosalie se quedaba boquiabierta ante su forma de hablar… pero no podía negar que le excito.

…

Los tres hermanos Cullen se encontraron abajo en la sala, Emmett volvió a sacar su celular.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Edward.

-Rosalie Hale- susurro Emmett antes de escribirlo.

_Investigar_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Rosalie Hale_

Lo envió y esperaron la información, ya que con mucho dinero podían tener a los mejores investigadores.

Media hora después le llego a Emmett un mensaje, decía que se lo había enviado por correo, que solo lo imprimiera. Fue e imprimió todo dándole a cada uno una carpeta con información.

_Rosalie Hale_

_Nació 1995_

_17 años_

_Huérfana desde 12 años_

_Vivió en Forks desde que nació_

_Sus padres murieron en un robo de casa-habitación_

_Pareja de Royce King II_

_Sin hermanos_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Nació 1995_

_17 años_

_Huérfana desde los 3 años_

_Sus padres y su única tía mueren en un choque automovilístico_

_Vivió en Phoenix hasta que cumplió 12 años._

_Sin pareja_

_Sin hermanos_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Nació 1996_

_16 años_

_Huérfana desde que nació_

_Su madre era soltera, murió al momento del parto._

_Vivió en Paris, a sus 7 años de edad la transfirieron desde su internado en Paris al internado de Forks._

_Sin pareja_

_Sin familia._

Ninguno de los hermanos Cullen dijo nada, pero todos pensaban casi lo mismo, habían sufrido algo parecido a ellos.

Jasper sintió lastima por la pequeña que tenía arriba, pero aun así no sabía por qué quería retenerla, tal vez ya se había vuelto loco. Emmett al leer que tenía pareja se enojó, el no dejaría que Rosalie fuera tocada por otro hombre que no fuese él. Edward tuvo sentimiento de lástima y tristeza hacia la muchacha castaña de ojos achocolatados histérica.

Asi todos subieron después de guardar la información.

Edward entro al cuarto de Bella que se encontraba en el sillón con la mirada perdida, pero se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrirse.

-En la cama, ahora- ordeno él.

-No- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- gruño él.

-Que… No- ella seguía sin mirarlo remarcando la última palabra.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear de nuevo?- dijo el burlonamente

-Si quieres hazlo, pero no me volveré a acostar contigo- ella subió los hombros restándole interés

-Tienes huevos- dijo soltando una risita- pero te he dije que era sadomasoquista, mientras más te oiga gritando de dolor lo disfrutare más-

-No lo hagas- dijo pausadamente.

-Entonces te quiero la cama desnuda, ahora- ordenó.

-Ya voy- mascullo caminando a la cama a regañadientes.

Ambos se desnudaron y se metieron a la cama.

-Quiero saber si esa boquita te sirve para otra cosa aparte de estar diciendo pura mierda- dijo el agarrándola del cabello y dirigiendo la cara de Bella a su polla.

-No haré esto- ella le empujó la mano pero no se pudo liberar de su agarre, la tumbo encima de él y la bajo hasta quedar la cara de ella delante de su polla.

-Vamos, comiénzame a hacer una buena mamada-

Ella suspiro y comenzó a lamerle la punta, extrañamente eso la éxito, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención

-Bien, ahora quiero que te la metas toda a la boca- él aventó su polla dentro de la boca de Bella, agarrándola de los cabellos y embistiéndola con fuerza- relaja tu garganta- gruño, su boca se sentía muy bien, nunca había disfrutado una mamada como lo estaba haciendo ahora, él se corrió salvajemente dentro de la boca de Bella, haciendo que ella lo comenzara a escupir y luego comenzó a toser.

-Es usted un hijo de p…-

-Cuida esa boca… Ahora tú serás mi amazonas- la agarro de las caderas y la penetro con fuerza- muévete de arriba a abajo- ordenó.

Ella lo hizo así, y eso era una sensación muy placentera, Edward la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a marcar el ritmo haciendo que la penetrara más rápido, haciendo que se corrieran.

-Volveré mañana en la noche, y te advierto que si no comes te meteré la comida por el culo- dicho esto salió hacia su cuarto dejando a Bella completamente agotada recostada en su cama.

…

Rosalie estaba pensando en Royce, cuando las imágenes de hoy la azotaron, de Emmett y ella. Cerró los ojos recordando lo de hoy en la mañana-

-¿Royce King II? ¿Enserio?- pregunto Emmett incrédulo, Rosalie abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- susurro ella sin saber que preguntar exactamente.

-Mmm… hay que dejar algo en claro nena, yo soy el único hombre con el que vas a estar, yo te compre, desde ese momento fuiste mía, y te advierto que soy muy celoso y posesivo con lo que es mío- para este momento él ya estaba delante de ella- ¿Ok?- ella solo asintió boquiabierta por sus palabras.

Él le desabrocho los jeans y separo las piernas de Rosalie con su rodilla antes de meterle la mano en sus bragas y comenzar a acariciarla, lo que hizo que se mojara al instante y reprimiera sus gritos de placer mordiéndose el labio, Emmett excitado por ese gesto, le apretó el clítoris y luego le metió un dedo a su caliente coñito.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿quieres que te folle?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí- gimió ella, quería sentir ahora mismo su polla dentro de ella.

Él le comenzó a, prácticamente, arrancar la ropa a Rosalie, para luego deshacerse de la suya.

-Ahora abre bien tus piernas y enróllalas en mi cintura- ordenó, Rosalie hizo lo que él le dijo para luego sentir la enorme polla de Emmett llenándola por completo, Emmett era muy grande.

Él la penetraba fuerte haciendo que Rosalie gimiera de placer.

-Más, más- pidió ella y Emmett así lo hizo, al borde del placer se detuvo y ella lo miro frustrada.

-Di que solo eres mía- ordenó con voz ronca sintiendo como las paredes de Rosalie apretaban su polla dándole un placer exquisito- dilo- ordeno comenzando a salir de ella.

-Solo soy tuya - dijo Rosalie queriendo que siguiera, solo eso le basto a Emmett para sonreír y seguir penetrando salvajemente a Rosalie hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, se quedaron quietos unos momentos recuperando la respiración y luego Emmett salió de ella poniéndose los boxers y recogiendo su ropa para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-Volveré mañana en la noche, mantente caliente para mí y procura no extrañarme tanto- dijo en tono burlón antes de salir de la habitación.

Rosalie levantó su ropa y la doblo, luego se puso una playerita y unos shorts para dormir.

Suspiro cansada y se recostó en la cama para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Alice estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, le salieron unas pocas lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido, se tocó la mejilla, la tenía hinchada y de su labio salía sangre. Cerró los ojos y la discusión le llego a la mente

_Flashback_

_-No quiero tener sexo contigo Jasper, no quiero ser tu puta personal, por favor déjame irme- dijo Alice entre sollozos cubriéndose el rostro, no quería ser su juguete, quería irse y encontrar alguien que en realidad la amara._

_-Te compre, eres mía, y me importa muy poco lo que pienses- contesto Jasper fríamente, esto era lo que él temía, que quisiera escapar o ponerse igual que Isabella, como se lo había contado Edward._

_-No, mi vida no te pertenece, no soy un objeto, soy una persona, por favor déjame ir- sollozo._

_-Te he dicho que no, eres mi puta personal, y eso serás hasta que yo quiera, así que calla- ordeno con voz fría, pero en el fondo sabía que Alice tenía razón._

_-No puedo creer que seas tan poco hombre, no tien…- y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sintió el impacto contra su mejilla._

_-Te dije que te calles, no vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿te quedo claro?- dijo él cegado por la ira._

_Ella solo asintió poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, nunca le había pegado una mujer, dio un puñetazo a la pared y salió de ahí._

_Fin Flashback_

Suspiró, ya se le había hecho raro que no le pegaran. Que podía esperar de un hombre como él, si acaso Jasper se estaba comenzando a ganar un poco del cariño o hasta la confianza de Alice, la perdió, para siempre.


End file.
